Xangai
by Serena Sly
Summary: Após um tragico acidente, Hermione some sem deixar vestigios. Ela não quer voltar, ela não quer mais viver e convencer Draco Malfoy é a ultima coisa que ela gostaria de fazer. NC. UA.
1. Chapter 1

Universo Alternativo, Epílogo desconsiderado e Nc ( Já sabem...Não gosta, não leia rs

* * *

**Xangai** - China 10h30min am

O vestido vermelho ressaltava todas as curvas do corpo esguio e belíssimo da mulher, e o decote em V profundo, deixava pouca coisa pra imaginação, embora enquanto rumava para seu destino, todas as moças espalhadas pelo largo corredor, cada uma na porta de seus respectivos quartos; olhavam-na com inveja, raiva e curiosidade. Parou em frente a uma porta dupla discreta como toda a casa, e sem se virar pra cumprimentar nenhuma das moças, entrou; sabia que seu primeiro cliente já estava a sua espera.

A "Casa de Flores" - como eram conhecidas as casas de prostituição - de Madame Ming era extremamente bem freqüentada, tanto pela discrição do lugar- que preservava a identidade dos clientes- quanto pelas belíssimas garotas que trabalhavam lá. A senhora de mais ou menos sessenta anos era baixinha, elegante e simpática, com um sorriso calmo e apaziguador, mas, quem a conhecia sabia que este escondia uma mulher ambiciosa, controladora e cruel, porém nada disso parecia se aplicar a sua "menina estrangeira" como ela costumava chamar, a misteriosa dama de vermelho.

Era a única que não morava na casa, chegava impreterivelmente as nove da manhã e saia as cinco da tarde todos os dias de comércio, já no final de semana sumia sem deixar vestígio pra voltar impecável na segunda. Ninguém sabe como Madame Mi aceitou uma estrangeira, que fazia suas próprias regras e ainda por cima não trabalhava aos sábados, que era o dia de maior movimento; talvez pelo fato de que os quatro clientes que a morena atendia por dia pagassem o triplo do que pagariam por uma garota qualquer, ou pela lista de espera de quase uma semana, por uma mísera hora de prazer com ela.

Os homens saiam ansiosos de dentro do quarto, e imediatamente colocavam o nome na lista, coisa que intrigava muito, mas todos os que tentaram descobrir o que a garota fazia, acabava na lista, e ficavam irritados quando demorava mais de uma semana pra poderem voltar. Dobravam os valores, mandavam presentes caros e faziam questão de não divulgar nem aos amigos sobre a garota, pois senão a espera seria maior; coisa que deixava madame Mi extasiada com ela, era perfeita e podia tudo.

Hermione quando entrou, cumprimentou com um sorriso seu cliente e indicando com um olhar sedutor uma mesa de bebidas, perguntou se ele bebia algo, diante da negativa do homem, tomou um gole de chá e voltou-se para ele; que a olhava quase hipnotizado com a visão do corpo da mulher de vermelho, que tirava uma espécie de vareta que prendia os longos cabelos cacheados e estendia a mão para que ele a acompanhasse até a cama.

* * *

**Londres** – Inglaterra - 03h30min am

Os cabelos ruivos de Rony pareciam desbotados diante da vermelhidão do seu rosto ao tocar na cintura da loira seminua dançando no seu colo, enquanto Harry, os gêmeos e outros tantos amigos griffinorios riam descontroladamente e gritavam besteiras pra ele no meio da danceteria, fechada para sua despedida de solteiro.

"Aproveita cara! Já que amanha você se enforca..". - gritou Simas antes de cuspir a cerveja amanteigada quando viu o ruivo fazendo um gesto nada bonito com o dedo médio e voltando a gargalhar.

A musica alta, incentivava ainda mais a bebida, e a algazarra que eles estavam fazendo, várias garotas em biquínis assanhados, não paravam de rebolar no palco pro delírio dos solteiros na festa; até Artur veio festejar com o filho e parado no bar, observando e rindo das palhaçadas dos gêmeos, notou quando Harry o viu e veio em sua direção.

"Cansado Sr. Wesley?" – disse, enquanto pedia mais uma cerveja.

"Você devia acostumar-se a me chamar pelo primeiro nome Harry, logo será você no lugar de Rony"! – sorriu – "e sim, um pouco cansado. Já não tenho mais idade para festa de jovens".

Harry também sorriu, os olhos verdes olharam pro homem ruivo, quase calvo agora; com uma ternura de filho pra pai e Artur sabia disso, mas mesmo sendo noivo de Gina há dois anos, ele ainda não conseguia se libertar de alguns conceitos. Respeitava e admirava tanto este homem que a idéia de chamá-lo apenas pelo primeiro nome, ainda era difícil.

"Vou tentar" – deu mais um gole na bebida antes de continuar – "O senhor acha que Rony está fazendo a coisa a certa, digo; casando assim, o senhor sabe" – Harry estava ficando vermelho, se enrolando todo com as palavras.

"Você quer dizer, casando sem estar completamente apaixonado, é isso." – Harry concordou com a cabeça – "Rony cometeu a maior burrada da vida dele ao perdê-la, mas não tem volta; se ela ainda estiver viva, ainda assim ela não vai voltar" – Artur falava serio e agora mais pra Harry do que sobre Rony – "vocês dois deveriam seguir com suas vidas. Rony já deu o primeiro passo, vai assumir a responsabilidade de ser pai ao lado de Luna, e você também deveria parar de procurá-la. Já fazem três anos, é muito tempo pra deixar de viver". - O homem se levantou, deu um tapinha nas costas de Harry e despediu-se dizendo que ia se recuperar pra festa do casamento.

* * *

**Wiltshire **- Inglaterra – 03h30min AM

"Não entendi a razão de você ter que ir de avião, porque simplesmente não aparata?" – Pansy alisava o peito claro e desprovido de pêlos, lentamente; enquanto falava manhosa e sonolenta. "Não é justo você sair assim e me deixar aqui sozinha desse jeito".

"Desse jeito como, não esta satisfeita não?" – o loiro a olhou com um sorriso verdadeiro, achando graça do dengo da morena, que alias; já estava sentindo falta. Não se viam a mais de um mês; já que o loiro estava sempre viajando a negócios. "Eu disse que pegaria o avião as cinco, porque não quero levantar suspeitas, já que meus contatos em Xangai não são bruxos e estarão me esperando lá. Mas, não disse que tinha que levantar agora." E puxando a morena pra si, voltou a beijar-lhe a boca com desejo, ficando por cima e continuando o que já tinham feito várias vezes naquela noite.

Draco chegou atrasado no aeroporto trouxa, mas em tempo de embarcar; não gostava de esperar e por isso nunca se atrasava para um compromisso, demonstrava sua responsabilidade.

* * *

**Xangai** – China – 16h04min am

Quando desembarcou no Aeroporto Internacional de Pudong, uma limusine preta o aguardava para levá-lo ao hotel onde ficaria hospedado e se encontraria com seu contato.

Nada parecia impressionar Draco, nem os modernos arranha-céus, nem a multidão incontável que atravessava as ruas toda vez que o carro parava no farol, na verdade ele preferiria aparatar, detestava se comportar como trouxa. Desceu em frente ao sofisticado Green Tree Hotel e adentrou o enorme hall onde uma linda chinesa o aguardava. O loiro sorriu malicioso e aproximando falou bem próximo ao ouvido da moça.

"Ansiosa em me ver Ling"?

A jovem sorriu de volta, deixando claro com um olhar cheio de segundas intenções, que estava mais do que ansiosa em ver o loiro, mas reservou-se a dizer divertida.

"Só depois da obrigação é que vem a diversão chefinho". – continuou acompanhando o loiro até o quarto enquanto lhe dizia seus horários e compromissos dos dias que teria que permanecer ali, já que esta provavelmente seria a ultima vez que teria de voltar ao país se finalizasse aquele acordo.

Tudo que envolvia a China era muito lucrativo e Draco estava sempre buscando oportunidades de ampliar sua fortuna, tinha contratos em vários países, com bruxos e trouxas e em vários setores diferentes, tudo que pudesse lucrar, seu nome estava envolvido, e isso o tornara um homem que seu pai invejaria; um homem de poder.

Ling trabalhava com Draco há seis meses, desde que começou as negociações na China, e era extremamente competente como secretaria, tradutora e massagista particular. Embora houvesse provocações e olhares maliciosos, o que existia entre o loiro e a jovem, era uma parceria profissional, e ele pensaria seriamente em levá-la pra trabalhar pra ele em Londres, se ela fosse uma bruxa. Era raro uma mulher resistir ao seu charme com bom humor, e mais raro ainda uma mulher bonita ser tão competente.

O loiro entrou no quarto e foi logo tirando o casaco, jogando-o displicentemente numa poltrona na pequena saleta da luxuosa suíte e esparramando-se na enorme cama de casal fez um sinal com a mão chamando a morena, de cabelos extremamente lisos e compridos; vestida num elegante e discreto tailleur cinza escuro.

"Ling, eu preciso desesperadamente de você". – sorriu sedutor – "Não dormi esta noite e to quebrado" - finalizou com a voz realmente cansada.

"Você não tem jeito Draco Malfoy! – aproximou-se do homem jogado na cama e desabotôou a camisa dele, fazendo-o olhá-la de um jeito safado e dar uma piscada. A jovem o olhou com indignação e o fez virar de bruço balançando a cabeça negativamente, mas com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, tinha que admitir que alem de lindo e cafajeste, o loiro era muito sedutor. Nem bem começou a massagear-lhe os ombros Draco já estava dormindo, o que a deixou satisfeita, pois ainda tinha muita coisa para ajeitar pra reunião de amanhã.

Hermione fazia sua pausa entre um cliente e outro, aproveitando para se alimentar e se arrumar quando ouviu uma batida na porta e avistou Madame Mi entrando.

" Querida, não tive tempo de dizer-lhe mais cedo, mas um cliente reservou a parte toda da tarde com você".

"Madame, você sabe perfeitamente que não gosto de passar do meu horário e não dou preferência a nenhum cliente".

"Mas é o filho do primeiro ministro; e está te aguardando á duas semanas".

A castanha fez uma nota mental de trabalhar melhor nesse garoto, pra ele; ela abriria exceção, mas não podia deixá-lo se acostumar. Odiava ficar até mais tarde, mas ele fazia parte do seu castigo e mesmo que vivesse cem anos, nunca se livraria da culpa ou os puniria o suficiente; resiguinou-se e apenas concordou, vendo a senhora retirar-se com um sorriso de satisfação. Odiava todos eles, mas muito mais a si própria do que a qualquer um.

Draco acordou não tendo idéia do quanto tinha dormido, embora sabia que era muito pois sentia o corpo todo relaxado. Estava faminto e logo se arrumou para o compromisso um tanto contrariado, achava um saco essas burocracias chinesas de hierarquia, por que simplesmente não discutia o acordo logo com o ministro e terminavam logo com isso. Mas tinha que se encontrar com diversos sócios minoritários em almoços e jantares cansativos; já que muitos deles tinham que ser traduzidos por Ling, sendo que a decisão caberia única e somente ao Ministro. Desceu para o hall impecavelmente vestido num terno marinho escuro, que destacava ainda mais seus olhos azuis e evidenciava sua pele branca, roubando ainda mais a atenção por onde passava e deixando a jovem chinesa sem palavras quando o encontrou perto da porta do hotel.

Após quase meia hora de transito, coisa que deixou Draco irritadíssimo, ele e Ling chegaram ao restaurante combinado, onde dois dos sócios já os esperava. Poucos minutos depois; chegou um jovem alto e bem vestido que simpaticamente se apresentou como Li Yan, filho do primeiro ministro chinês.

O almoço transcorreu calmo, mas um detalhe estava intrigando o loiro, mesmo discretamente o rapaz chinês não parava de conferir as horas, e quanto mais decorria o tempo mais impaciente ele ficava, o loiro não deixou transparecer que havia percebido. Quando a reunião terminou e os homens se despediram, Li Yan rumou para o estacionamento apressadamente e entrou no carro, dispensando o motorista. Draco ordenou ao seu motorista que o seguisse, coisa que Ling estranhou.

"Desconfiado de algo, chefe?

" Intrigado, é a palavra mais adequada.

Ling levantou uma das sombracelhas, como se o estivesse desafiando e o loiro sorriu.

"Insolente, como se eu te devesse explicação. - a chinesa continuou com o olhar inquisitivo e divertido - "tá, tá, a verdade é que, o filho do ministro esconde alguma coisa e seria interessante saber as fraquezas e os segredos de meus futuros sócios.

"Mas não é segredo nenhum, aliás é sim; mas pessoas influentes como eu" - Ling deu um sorriso vitorioso - "sabem perfeitamente que Li Yan, esta enlouquecido por uma meretriz de uma famosa casa de chá, que por sinal; ouvi dizer que todos que saem com ela, ficam assim".

Draco lhe lançou a mesma olhada inquisitorial que ela lhe deu antes.

"Como você sabe dessas coisas".

"Você não me contratou por ser uma sonsa não é? - Ele riu da cara de indignada que ela fez".

"Como Ling"?

"ok, ok! A dona da casa é minha tia/avó, e às vezes ela me conta sobre os 'famosos' clientes que freqüentam o local".

"então não seria difícil você me arrumar um encontro com essa moça, não é? Não me olhe assim, só fiquei curioso em saber quem é a mulher que atordoa o filho do meu futuro sócio".

Draco achava engraçadas as caras que a chinesa fazia, às vezes duvidava que ela tivesse dezenove anos, pois muitas vezes parecia bem menos, no entanto quando estavam trabalhando era extremamente responsável, um verdadeiro camaleão.

"Não seria difícil não, seria impossível!!- disse ela taxativa - "pelo que minha tia me disse, ela tem uma lista de clientes fixos que pagam uma fortuna e ainda demoram mais de uma semana pra ficar uma horinha com ela, por isso chefinho, esqueça".

O carro tinha acabado de estacionar em frente à casa e Draco imediatamente desceu olhando indagativo pra Ling como se ordenando que ela o acompanhasse. A chinesa o olhou derrotada e desceu do carro para acompanhá-lo.

* * *

**Ottery St. Catchpole** - Inglaterra – 18h00min pm

Embora Junho fosse verão na vila Inglesa, os finais de tarde sempre eram agradáveis, com um ventinho frio que temperava o calor excessivo, e essa tarde seria perfeita se não fosse pela melancolia que certo ruivo estava sentindo, enquanto se arrumava para o que seria o dia mais importante de sua vida, se a mulher com quem se casaria dali a uma hora fosse castanha e não loira. Não que não gostasse de Luna, mas Hermione sempre fora o amor de sua vida e perdê-la de maneira tão idiota era algo que sempre o deixaria com aquela sensação de vazio, de que tudo seria perfeito se estivesse com ela e no fundo ele sabia que ela estava viva, em algum lugar escondida, mas viva.

"Achei que você já estaria pronto, ta demorando mais que a noiva!"- Harry entrou no quarto rindo para o amigo e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

"Tô quase pronto, mas ainda é cedo. Estava pensando em como nossa vida mudou depois da guerra".

"Na verdade você estava pensando em como tudo mudou depois que ela partiu, não é"?

"Também, e se hoje seria ela a subir no altar comigo".- Rony tinha a voz cansada, de quem é culpado de algo mas não há nada a se fazer.

"Você não tem culpa sozinho, talvez minha parcela seja ainda maior, mas seu pai tem razão, temos que continuar com a vida, e se um dia ela achar que merecemos perdão; ela voltara ." - Harry se sentia tão triste quanto o amigo, mas não podia deixá-lo pra baixo bem no dia do casamento. - "e termina logo com isso, que os convidados já começaram a chegar" - sorrindo complacente, saiu do quarto deixando o ruivo um pouco mais conformado.

Quando Rony olhou pra Luna, no altar montado na Toca; vestida de branco parecendo um anjo, sabia que o destino estava lhe dando muito mais do que ele merecia, e naquele instante jurou que daria sua vida para fazê-la feliz, mesmo sabendo que jamais conseguiria amá-la como ela merecia, ela jamais saberia disso.

* * *

**Xangai** - China - 15h26min pm

O loiro adentrou o pequeno hall da casa de flores totalmente desconfiado, olhando discretamente para todos os lados, não sabia ao certo o porque estava ali, não tinha necessidade de saber sobre a vida alheia. Quando queria alguma informação sobre uma pessoa, mandava que aprontassem um dossiê completo, mas sua curiosidade sempre fora um problema. Não se metia em tudo; mas no que se envolvia acabava sempre por lhe trazer dores de cabeça futuras.

Olhou para Ling, que indicou com a cabeça a pequena recepção onde uma bonita moça não desgrudava os olhos do loiro e sorriu quando ele fez menção de ir até lá, mas antes de chegar uma senhora simpática os abordou.

"Minha querida, você me contou que seu chefe era loiro e bonito, mas não imaginei que fosse verdade, pois vc nunca teve bom gosto pra homens.

A senhora sorriu, acompanhada de Draco da cara vermelha que a jovem ficou.

"Draco Malfoy essa é Madame Ming, dona da casa de flores".- Ling continuava muito desconcertada e resolveu falar o menos possível.

"Madame Mi, o Sr. Malfoy gostaria de conhecer os encantos da sua casa".

"Ah mas que ótimo, tenho certeza que passará uma tarde muito especial aqui.- A senhora sorriu e curvou-se, já saindo para encaminhá-lo a outro cômodo quando Draco a indagou.

"Madame, na verdade tenho um interesse especial por uma de suas moças.- a Senhora fez uma cara de interesse e Draco olhou para Ling exasperado, esperando que ela continuasse, e com um semblante neutro a jovem falou.

"Madame, o Sr. Malfoy está interessado na jovem estrangeira que trabalha aqui."- o sorriso da Sra. esvaiu-se.

"Oh! mas que pena, a jovem em questão tem a agenda lotada pelo próximo mês inteiro e não acredito que diminuirá, mas posso lhe mostrar outras meninas que certamente lhe agradará.

"Eu pago dobrado pra ter uma hora com ela".- o loiro ofereceu confiante, a Sra. respondeu impaciente.

"todos pagam meu caro, na verdade o triplo pela mesma uma hora, infelizmente está fora de cogitação e ainda mais, ela está com um cliente pelo resto da tarde".

"Mas não é possível que não haja uma forma, Madame; sempre há... é só me dizer o que quer, qualquer coisa?-Draco sabia que sempre existiam coisas que compravam pessoas além de dinheiro, a senhora o olhou indagativa, se ele tinha todo o poder que a sobrinha havia mencionado, ele certamente conseguiria as informações que ela tanto desejava.

"Existe uma coisa da qual venho tentando obter e até agora não tive sucesso, vamos até minha sala reservada. A sta. Ling pode esperar aqui, não é querida"? – Ling concordou dando de ombros, não estava interessada nos negócios sujos de sua tia, muito menos de seu patrão. Sabia que quanto menos se envolvesse com esse tipo de coisa, melhor seria pra ela e talvez por isso nunca lhe faltava emprego.

xxx

Hermione, olhava para aquele jovem deitado na cama, dormindo profundamente, e com um semblante de satisfação estampado na cara; com uma mistura de sentimentos contraditórios. Nojo pelo que fazia e ódio porque aquele mesmo que dormia tranquilamente era um dos responsáveis pelo seu desgosto, e pelo imenso sentimento de culpa que carregava. Por outro lado, cada vez que fazia eles gastarem pequenas fortunas, prejudicarem as próprias vidas e às vezes até se autodestruírem com bebidas e jogos por causa dela, parecia que reduzia um pouco da dívida que tinha com seus pais. Eles não mereciam o destino que tiveram por causa da maldita guerra, por causa do amor incondicional que sentia por seus ex-amigos e principalmente por causa dela, a única responsável por suas mortes.

xxx

"E o que é, que a senhora vem tentando obter?"- perguntou com um evidente interesse, enquanto sentava-se numa confortável poltrona, do lado oposto da mesa ornamentada e onde descansava um bonito jogo de chá, que Madame Ming tratou de servir ambos.

"Na verdade acabará se tornando algo de interesse para o nós dois."- Draco levantou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto a Sra. dava um sutil sorriso."Eu quero saber tudo sobre a jovem pelo qual o Sr. está interessado, de onde vem, sua vida pessoal, família, tudo... e principalmente o que faz naquele quarto, para fidelizar tanto seus clientes." - Draco sabia que o ultimo quesito nada tinha a ver com curiosidade e sim, interesse. Se a mulher soubesse o que a garota fazia, certamente ensinaria as outras meninas para dobrarem o faturamento.

"Ok, mas para a ultima exigência, eu terei que me encontrar mais de uma vez com ela, o restante será fácil.

A senhora sorriu debochada.

"Se fosse fácil eu já teria conseguido, afinal não é só você que tem bons contatos. No entanto a garota parece não ter existido antes de vir pra cá, uma sombra no escuro, e quanto a mais de um encontro, nem pensar. Não admito perdê-la, portanto não faça nada que levante suspeita.

"Creio que estamos acertados, quando posso vê-la?"- o loiro já estava de pé e demonstrando certa impaciência, não tinha gostado nada do tom autoritário da chinesa, ordenando como se fosse um empregado, se sua curiosidade não tivesse aumentado ainda mais, certamente viraria as costas e a mandaria se ferrar.

"Amanhã, na parte da tarde; darei um jeito de desmarcar os clientes dela, isso claro; após firmarmos nosso acordo, Sr. Malfoy."

"Amanhã, após o almoço." - Saiu do escritório antes da mulher e acenando pra Ling, deixou o local nem um pouco convicto de que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa. Maldita curiosidade!

**N/A - Essa fic foi escrita para um desafio e esta basicamente pronta. Se gostarem é só me dizer que posto o resto... Não custa muito deixar um reviews né...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zhejiang** – China – 17h55min pm

Hermione saiu da casa, já passando muito das cinco da tarde e caminhando apressadamente para o local de costume, tomando o maior cuidado pra despistar os empregados de Madame Ming; que sempre mandava segui-la, aparatou. Fazia isso há tanto tempo, que já quase não se lembrava de ter tido outra vida um dia. O apartamento minúsculo que morava ficava em Zhejiang, cidade vizinha de Xangai, e como chegava lá em segundos, conseguia despistar todas as tentativas de encontrá-la. O lugar embora pequeno era muito funcional, poucos moveis e inúmeros livros empilhados organizadamente rentes as paredes. O espaço resumia-se a uma minúscula cozinha, onde uma geladeira pequena e um fogão de duas bocas ocupavam lugar em cima do mármore da pia. Em frente, uma bancada com duas cadeiras; servia de mesa e de repartição para saleta com um sofá de dois lugares de frente para seus livros. O resto do lugar resumia-se a um quarto não muito grande e um banheiro. Tudo muito pequeno mas extremamente limpo. Quando foi para China atrás de pistas sobre o paradeiro de seus pais, aquele lugar serviu perfeitamente, pois quase não parava ali, de dia trabalhando na Casa de Flores, tentando descobrir informações e de noite procurando pistas ou estudando. Levou essa vida por quase um ano e finalmente quando descobriu o que tanto ansiava, seu mundo despencou o ultimo degrau e ali naquele cubículo, abandonou sua vida e decidiu cumprir sua pena, vivendo sua angustia.

Ganhava tanto dinheiro, mesmo sabendo que a chinesa ficava com mais da metade de seus lucros; sabia que tinha muito, mas não importava, deixava tudo guardado utilizando somente o suficiente para comer, se vestir e comprar livros. Estava cansada, mais mentalmente do que fisicamente, sempre que encontrava com um deles, sofria imensamente e aquela dor a esgotava. Normalmente após chegar em casa, tomava banho e devorava algum livro enquanto jantava, mas hoje preferiu ir direto pra cama, chorar.

* * *

**Xangai** – China – 11h59min AM

Draco sentia-se inquieto, era costumeiramente uma pessoa fria, indiferente, embora após a guerra deixasse de ser tão arrogante como nos tempos do colégio, ainda mantinha algumas de suas convicções, os mesmos amigos, a mesma ostentação.

Desde a hora que levantou sentia-se apreensivo, assim que saiu daquele lugar ontem a tarde, teve que dar inúmeros telefonemas para colher informações sobre madame Ming, e isso não podia pedir a Ling. Quanto as informações sobre a garota misteriosa, só após se encontrar com ela é que poderia procurar, e pra isso umas gotas de veritasserum em sua bebida resolveria tudo em minutos; como era magnífico ser bruxo. Mas ainda assim, tendo tudo esquematizado sentia-se estranho, já estava quase chegando a casa e tinha se arrumado como se fosse a um encontro, impecável! E tudo para ver uma prostituta, só podia estar fora de si.

O carro estacionou e Draco desceu sozinho, pois tinha deixado Ling cuidando de seus negócios e desmarcando alguns compromissos, dispensou o motorista para que não o esperasse e foi ao encontro da velha chinesa.

"Espero não estar muito adiantado" – ele a cumprimentou cordialmente, gesto que foi retribuído por uma senhora muito sorridente; afinal ela estava muito mais interessada no acordo do que ele.

"Claro que não, mas minha menina esta descansando pro próximo cliente que será você, e espero que cumpra sua parte, pois tive que mentir uma indisposição para um excelente cliente que ficou irritadíssimo."

Hermione tomava todo cuidado em arrumar-se para estar perfeita, sempre usava vermelho, que para os homens era sexy, e para ela simbolizava o sangue dos dois inocentes que havia derramado. Olhou no relógio e faltavam ainda quinze minutos, prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo com a mesma vareta de sempre, para solta-los em seguida quando estivesse com o cliente, mas era um jogo de sedução premeditado. Perfumou-se e colocou uma lingerie com ligas vermelha e um robe transparente por cima que ia até o chão, se tudo fosse branco mais pareceria uma noiva em núpcias. Ouviu a porta se abrir.

Draco estava tenso, todo ar de mistério e excitação que exalava do lugar o estava intimidando, mas logo se recompôs, afinal era um Malfoy e mulher nenhuma o intimidaria. Entrou e num primeiro momento se impressionou com o requinte do lugar, exótico era a palavra que o definia, as cores, o cheiro, a iluminação; tudo seduzia. Parou defronte a uma poltrona estampada e observou uma mulher majestosa vindo em sua direção, que parou numa pequena mesa e sorrindo perguntou.

"Acompanha-me em uma bebida".

"Depende se o que me oferecer for tão delicioso quanto você?" – o loiro respondeu sedutoramente.

"Então eu sugiro chá, pois dizem que acalma o espírito, prolongam a vida e aquecem a alma."- a castanha terminou de falar com um sorriso nos lábios, não conhecia este cliente mas sabia que não o faria colocar o nome na lista, não era parte da sua vingança.

"Acho perfeito pra ocasião." – de onde estava, não podia vê-la direito pois a meia luz atrapalhava, mas Draco estava adorando o clima que começava a esquentar, sabia que pelo menos teria uma tarde de muito sexo antes de enfeitiçá-la.

Draco tirou o terno preto, arregaçando as mangas da camisa também preta que usava, e a viu tirando o robe e mostrando um corpo perfeito. Hermione foi ao seu encontro e estendeu uma das xícaras, que ele aceitou prontamente enquanto olhava seu rosto, ficou estático, tentando raciocinar o que estava se passando ali, a castanha percebendo a hesitação do loiro o encarou, e permaneceu atônita por um momento até derramar o liquido e a xícara espatifar-se no chão.

Afastaram-se instantaneamente sem conseguirem dizer qualquer coisa, mas o loiro se adiantou.

"O que significa isso Granger, é alguma brincadeira?" - Draco perguntou ríspido.

"Eu é que te pergunto o que faz aqui? Não é possível que o destino tenha me dado o castigo de te encontrar do outro lado do mundo por pura coincidência."

Antes que a castanha pudesse pensar, Malfoy sacou a varinha que estava no bolso traseiro da calça e jogou-lhe um feitiço, que primeiro a derrubou na cama e em seguida a manteve presa nela, sem poder mexer-se.

"Maldito, me tira daqui agora?" - a castanha gritou com raiva, porém antes de responder Malfoy jogou um feitiço silenciador na porta.

"Não antes de você me dizer o porquê de estar na China, porque é uma prostituta, e o mais importante" – Draco a olhou maliciosamente – "O que você faz de tão especial pra deixar os homens tão doidos por você?".

Hermione estreitou os olhos e respondeu pausadamente, evidenciando sua indignação.

"Eu não vou dizer nada Malfoy, primeiro porque não lhe devo explicações e segundo porque não é dá sua conta; portanto me solte agora, vai embora e esqueça que me viu aqui".

"Eu vou soltá-la Granger, você tem toda razão, não tenho nada a ver com isso, no entanto paguei pra te ter hoje e vou ter, você é uma prostituta e vai me servir. Com um aceno da varinha , Hermione estava livre, mas o loiro continuava apontando a varinha, "e não tente nenhuma gracinha! ACCIO VARINHA GRANGER!"- o cabelo da castanha soltou-se e a varinha que sustentava seu coque voou para as mãos do loiro.

A castanha levantou rapidamente da cama e procurou seu robe, cobrindo-se. O loiro observou o ato curioso, pois a garota parecia ligeiramente vermelha e desconcertada. Draco diminuiu a distancia colando seu corpo ao da morena, fazendo seu membro excitado por vê-la naqueles trajes; roçar nas nádegas dela, fazendo-a paralisar e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Já que você não tem tempo pra conversar, então vamos aproveitar! – Grudou ainda mais seu corpo ao dela e beijou- lhe o pescoço, ato que mesmo com raiva, a deixou arrepiada.

"Você vai gostar Granger, mas aposto que vou me divertir muito mais!"

Hermione estava da cor de sua roupa, de tão ruborizada, nunca pensou que alguém a encontraria e tomaria conhecimento de sua situação, e ainda por cima sendo o garoto que a infernizou por toda sua vida escolar. Não podia negar que os anos haviam sidos generosos com ele, pois além de lindo era o ser mais quente que já tinha tocado, um pouco talvez pela frieza que era sua vida. Nunca se imaginou sequer tocar em Malfoy, quanto mais ter ele ali, pressionando aquela coisa dura contra seus quadris. Quando sentiu as mãos do loiro percorrer seu corpo, indo em direção ao pescoço, soltou o ar pela boca e estremeceu, fechando involuntariamente os olhos, voltando a abri-los assustada quando sentiu as mesmas mãos acariciando seus seios. Voltou à realidade e empurrou-o para longe de si ofegante, cobrindo-se rapidamente e olhando para o loiro.

"Fique longe de mim Malfoy, não se atreva a tocar-me novamente."

"Nossa! Não sabia que as prostitutas na China tinham tanto pudor". – Malfoy usava o seu tom mais debochado.

"O que você quer afinal." – Hermione começava a se desesperar.

Draco eliminou a distancia entre os dois tão rapidamente, que a castanha só teve tempo de expressar um grunhido de susto, pois o loiro já tinha agarrado-a e beijava-lhe a boca agressivamente, demonstrando todo desejo que estava sentindo. Hermione tentou empurrá-lo, mas não passou disso, pois no momento seguinte estava correspondendo tão ou mais intensamente que ele.

Fazia muito tempo que não ficava tão intimamente com um homem por vontade própria, as línguas travavam uma batalha sensual e sincronizada, o gosto, o cheiro e o calor dos corpos pareciam incendiar o lugar. Malfoy foi andando até a cama segurando possessivamente a garota enquanto não desgrudava de seus lábios, deitou devagar por cima dela soltando o fecho do soutien antes de encostá-la na cama. Hermione não conseguia raciocinar direito, sabia que tinha que parar, algo em seu cérebro a alertava que aquilo era completamente errado, mas seu corpo parecia que tinha vontade própria, o rastro de beijos que o loiro estava traçando por seu pescoço e colo, a estava roubando-lhe a razão e quando ele alcançou o alvo que tanto almejava desde que chegou ali, todo e qualquer sentimento de erro, esvaiu-se. Sugava-lhe os seios com voracidade, lambendo e mordiscando, deixando-a completamente excitada. Hermione gemeu e abriu os olhos que não lembrava de ter fechado, queria ver o homem que estava lhe dando tanto prazer. A única experiência verdadeira que havia tido, foi com Rony quando tinham se perdido de Harry na guerra, dentro duma barraca, com toda aquela apreensão e medo, não podia dizer que tinha sentido nem metade do que estava sentindo naquele momento. Arqueou e fechou os olhos quando sentiu Malfoy invadir-lhe com os dedos, tendo o resto de ar que lhe sobrara, roubado por outro beijo intenso. Hermione tremeu quando foi estocada mais rapidamente, logo sentindo uma onda de prazer intenso que começava pelas pernas e invadia o corpo todo, Draco sentiu quando os dedos foram comprimidos pelo sexo da garota, indicando que ela tinha gozado.

"Minha vez Granger" – Draco a virou de costa pra ele, permanecendo por cima, agora somente vestido com uma boxer preta, pois as roupas haviam sumido com um aceno da varinha depositada ao lado da cama. O corpo da castanha arrepiou-se com a súbita mudança de posição, mas estava entorpecida demais para questionar qualquer coisa. Ele começou a beijá-la na nuca, descendo vagarosamente para os ombros, dando uma mordida dolorosa e deixando uma marca que com certeza ficaria roxa mais tarde, e que arrancou um gemido indignado da garota. Draco por um momento esqueceu do real motivo, alem de sexo claro, que o trouxera ali. Queria apenas senti-la, prová-la, mas era sagaz o bastante pra aproveitar da situação. Perguntou enquanto descia os beijos pela omoplata, alisando os lados do corpo curvilíneo.

"Você é deliciosa, Granger! E eu quero provar tudo o que tenho direito, mas não sem antes você me dizer o porquê de estar na China." – Draco alternava cada palavra com beijos pelo corpo dela, desceu a língua até a cintura trançando um rastro molhado e mordendo a curva ao final do caminho. A castanha contorceu-se.

"Não adianta perguntar Malfoy! Deixe a minha vida como está." – A morena falava com dificuldade, pois o ar começava a faltar.

Malfoy a virou novamente para ele e olhou diretamente pro rosto afogueado da garota.

"Você vai contar delicia, senão não sairá daqui hoje!" – com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, o loiro voltou a beijar-lhe os seios rapidamente, descendo os beijos até o umbigo, quando sentiu a garota arquear o corpo novamente.

"Malfoy, não é dá sua conta."

Draco desceu a língua em direção aos pêlos, mas pulando o sexo e lambendo uma das coxas, mordiscando em seguida.

"Malfoy!" – Hermione arfava tentando controlar-se. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso, não agora" – A morena gemeu alto quando sentiu a língua dele deslizar para dentro do sexo úmido e quente, com movimentos ritmados, enquanto um dos dedos estimulava seu clitóris, o loiro se excitava mais com cada gemido que ouvia. Retirou a única peça que impedia seu membro de possuí-la, e deslizando o corpo pôr cima dela, a invadiu precisamente e de uma só vez. Uma onda de dor e excitação inundou a garota que não se atrevia a mover-se, abriu os olhos, curiosa com a imobilidade do loiro e encontrou-o a encarando, com um sorriso de canto de boca e os olhos azuis brilhando de luxuria.

"Não pense que nosso assunto termina aqui, ele está começando agora" – Draco capturou os lábios inchados da castanha num beijo possessivo. Mexia-se devagar, aprofundando o contato deixando-a acostumar-se com ele. Hermione traçou um risco com as unhas, avermelhando a pele branca das costas do loiro, fazendo-o engolir em seco e morder os lábios dela. A garota num movimento inesperado virou o corpo por cima dele sem tirá-lo de dentro de si e continuou o movimento insinuante.

"Não é só você que sabe brincar Malfoy!" - sorriu provocativa e enquanto rebolava, começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, subindo lentamente para o lóbulo da orelha e mordendo de leve, levou Draco a loucura. Virou Hermione bruscamente na cama e estocando duro e rapidamente, o fazendo perder o pouco de controle que vinha mantendo até ali, abafou um gemido alto contra a boca dela enquanto derramava-se dentro da morena extasiado. Mexeu-se mais algumas vezes, até senti-la tremer e apertá-lo, mordendo o lábio inferior tentando abafar o gemido, indicando que tinha gozado; depois rolou para o lado exausto, puxando a garota pra ele, e beijando-lhe a boca mais uma vez, a fez deitar-se sobre seu peito enquanto as respirações voltavam ao normal.

Hermione acordou sobressaltada e imediatamente olhou para os lados, não encontrando Malfoy suspirou aliviada." Ele teve o que queria e foi embora, era melhor assim". Porém por um momento esse pensamento a deixou chateada, gostou de sentir-se desejada por ser quem realmente era. Levantou e viu que era hora de ir embora, pois já passava das dezessete horas, começou a trocar-se e avistou sua varinha na mesinha da saleta, melhor arrumar tudo com magia. Mas ao chegar para pega-la encontrou nada menos que Draco vestido e sentado confortavelmente em sua poltrona, tomando de seu whisky e a olhando com a cara mais cínica do mundo. Hermione não estava acreditando que ele estava esperando pra conversar, mas era muito atrevimento.

"Posso saber o que ainda faz aqui, Malfoy?" – continuou se arrumando como se ele não estivesse lá – "você já teve o queria, agora pode me deixar em paz".

Draco ficou irritado com o descaso da garota, tinha acabado de ter uma deliciosa tarde juntos e ela fingia que nada havia acontecido.

"Não estou acostumado a sair com prostitutas, não sei quanto se paga por elas, mas sei que a fortuna que estou pagando por você não se resume a uma transa Granger." – o loiro tinha um pouco de magoa na voz, mas continuou calmamente. – "Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta mais cedo, e quero a resposta".

* * *

N/A - Logo mais eu posto o ultimo, obrigado pelos reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

"O que você quer que eu diga? Que gosto de estar aqui? Que ganho muito dinheiro? Que é o que eu mereço? Está dito Malfoy, é isso!" - Enquanto falava, a morena segurava-se pra não chorar, tinha que sair dali logo.

"Eu quero a verdade!" – gritou o loiro num acesso de raiva e levantando, segurou o braço da garota com força.

"Apenas me diga à verdade que vou embora e não apareço mais!"

"Que verdade você quer?" – Hermione chorava compulsivamente – "Que por minha culpa, meus pais morreram e eu vim descobrir os culpados e que esse era o lugar mais fácil de encontrá-los? É isso Malfoy, essa é a verdade, satisfeito agora? Então, por favor, vai embora."

"Granger eu..."

"Vai embora!"

Draco saiu sentindo-se miserável, não achava que tivesse algo tão trágico naquela historia toda, mas por outro lado agora mais do que nunca queria toda a verdade.  
Hermione terminou de se arrumar e saiu transtornada da casa, passando pela senhora sem lhe dirigir a palavra e quando alcançou a rua, quase correu pra aparatar, pelo menos no apartamento sentir-se-ia segura.

**Largo Grimmauld** – Londres – 23h55min pm

Harry despertou com o barulho incessante de batidas em sua janela, e levanto-se para conferir o que era, abriu a vidraça; deixando uma estressada coruja entrar. Retirou o pergaminho preso a pata e levou-a até a cozinha para alimentá-la, parecia que tinha voado de muito longe, pelo estado esgotado da pobre.  
Sentou-se numa cadeira e leu silenciosamente umas duas vezes as poucas linhas escritas , intrigado; o que Malfoy teria de tão importante pra falar com ele? Para que pedisse um encontro? Muito estranho. Não via o loiro há alguns anos,e só sabia que estava vivo pelo Profeta Diário que volte e meia, noticiava algo sobre ele. A carta era muito sucinta, dizia que precisava encontrá-lo, pois tinha assuntos a tratar, depois marcava o local e a hora; e caso não recebesse resposta, ha consideraria como afirmativa. Harry sabia que assuntos com Malfoy não deveria ser boa coisa, mas resolveu conferir, voltou para o quarto e esperaria o dia de amanhã.

**Xangai** – china – 20h05min pm

Draco estava temperamental, foi essa a palavra que Ling usou quando ele voltou ao hotel e foi extremamente ríspido com ela, recusando-se a jantar e avisando que falaria com ela pela manhã. Precisava descobrir o que tinha acontecido com Hermione, não sabia o porquê, e isso parecia extremamente desproposital; mas sentia-se responsável por tê-la magoado, ver a Griffinoria impetuosa e mandona, chorando daquela maneira; mexeu com ele de certa forma. Não êxitou em mandar uma coruja discretamente para Potter, pois teve que mandá-la por chave de portal, já que Xangai ficava a onze horas de Londres e ela ainda teria que achá-lo, já que o loiro não sabia onde Harry morava. Se alguém sabia o que tinha acontecido à garota, só podia ser o melhor amigo dela.  
Quando levantou, pediu o café no quarto e chamou Ling, pedindo a garota que cuidasse de seus compromissos daquele dia, pois teria que resolver um assunto pendente. A chinesa balançou a cabeça entristecida, mas concordou, sabia que seu patrão tinha caído nas garras da prostituta.

**Londres **– Inglaterra – 20h00min

Draco apressou-se em aparatar, pois já passavam das nove da manhã na China, e não estava acostumado com o fuso horário, já estava atrasado. Harry já o esperava num bar discreto, situado na Londres trouxa, e olhou para o loiro indagativo quando este entrou.

"Malfoy, não me recordo de ter assuntos a tratar com você, por isso diga logo o que quer." – Harry não fazia a menor questão de ser simpático e queria sair o mais rápido possível dali.

"Ok Potter, vamos ao que me interessa; quero saber o que aconteceu com a Granger para ela ter saído do país?"

"Desde quando isso te interessa?" – Harry estava visivelmente incomodado – "Eu jamais falaria alguma coisa pra você?".

"Engraçado, achei que ser amiga do garoto maravilha valia alguma coisa, mas pelo visto entendo por que ela escolheu a vida que leva." – Draco olhava pra Harry com um enorme desdém.

"Como assim? Onde ela está? Se você sabe onde Hermione está, precisa me dizer Malfoy! – O moreno aumentou a voz transtornado.

"Sinto muito Potter, mas eu jamais falaria alguma coisa pra você! – Draco fez questão de repetir as mesmas palavras de Harry, mas com um tom sarcástico.  
Harry segurou o braço do loiro quando este fez menção de levantar, coisa que o loiro se irritou e soltou-se bruscamente antes de falar.

"Ah! Agora parece que alguém tem algo a me dizer?"

"Ok, mas você vai me dizer onde ela está! Senão nada feito."

"Pode começar então."

Harry endireitou-se na cadeira e acenando para o garçom, pediu qualquer coisa alcoólica pra beber, falar sobre aquilo era algo difícil, precisava de um estimulo; Draco pediu o mesmo já que a conversa parecia que iria demorar. Harry suspirou cansado.

"Entenda uma coisa Malfoy, todos fizemos sacrifícios pela guerra, ninguém tem culpa dos incidentes por ela causados e muito menos Hermione." – o loiro olhava–o entediado com o monólogo, mas conteve-se – "Após o sexto ano, quando eu decidi partir em busca das Horcruxes de Voldemort, Rony e Hermione vieram comigo, e para isso Rony disfarçou sua ausência para a família de uma maneira que não interessa agora, já Hermione para poder me acompanhar apagou a memória de seus pais e lhe deu novas identidades, fazendo-os esquecer que tinham uma filha, coisa que seria revertida se ela sobrevivesse. Passamos quase um ano até o final da guerra e quando finalmente vencemos e começamos a reconstruir nossas vidas" – Harry nessa hora virou a bebida de uma só vez, e como não estava acostumado, engasgou com a queimação na garganta. Draco o olhava impaciente enquanto o moreno se recompunha e pedia outra dose. "Quando cada um estava feliz por recomeçar, Hermione foi procurá-los pra lhes devolver a antiga vida ao lado dela" – Harry fez mais uma pausa, se culpava tanto por aquilo que era quase impossível pronunciar em voz alta.

"Fala logo Potter, eu já percebi que ela se culpa pela morte dos pais, mas por que eles morreram?" – pelo menos se falasse o que sabia, o moreno desembuchasse de uma vez.

"Os pais dela se envolveram com a máfia chinesa e estavam desaparecidos, com uma enorme probabilidade de estarem mortos; o Ministério bruxo de lá confirmou que entre os trouxas era assim, quem desaparecia, certamente estava morto. Hermione não se perdoou, além de sentir-se responsável, resolveu que iria procurá-los e não teve quem tirasse isso da cabeça dela, Rony e eu como forma de trazê-la a razão nos negamos a acompanhá-la, achamos que ela entenderia que não fazia sentido, uma vez que acharam muito sangue dos pais dela na casa em que moravam, mas foi nosso maior erro, ela partiu sozinha, deixando apenas uma carta simples onde dizia que como morremos pra ela, era também pra considerá-la morta, pois nunca mais voltaria. Faz mais de três anos que procuramos por todos os cantos do mundo e nada, chegamos a achar que estivesse morta mas agora você diz que a viu, onde ela está Malfoy?" – Harry que terminara o relato com a voz embargada, tinha tomado uma nova postura; confiante e ansiosa.

"Eu não deveria contar, pois no lugar dela teria feito o mesmo, como vocês dois que se diziam os melhores amigos dela, puderam deixá-la num momento como aquele? Era obvio que ela precisava ter certeza, ela só tinha vocês! – Draco estava alterado, mas não como Harry que sacou a varinha e apontou diretamente para o peito do loiro.

"Você vai me dizer por bem ou por mal, não existe palavras que possam me atingir Malfoy, pois nada dói mais em meu peito do que a culpa que já carrego todos os dias, e posso afirmar que nem em Rony esse remorso é menor, por isso preciso encontrá-la, eu vou cuidar da Mione nem que pra isso eu tenha que desistir da minha própria vida." – Harry apertou com mais força a varinha contra o loiro – "Onde ela está?"

"Não pense que tenho medo de você Potter, mas a Granger realmente precisa de ajuda, e não está nas minhas possibilidades e nem na minha vontade ajudá-la, agora que matei minha curiosidade, gostaria que meu nome não fosse mencionado quando encontrarem-na, fui claro?"

"Como fonte de agua cristalina." – agora era a vez de Harry ser sarcástico, já que estava radiante por finalmente ter a possibilidade de encontrar a amiga.

"Ela está na Rússia, é isso mesmo, não me olhe com essa cara de espantado, e não me admira não tê-la encontrado até hoje; mas não pense que ela está bem, pois vive como indigente, acho que é essa palavra trouxa que usam quando se vive nas ruas."

Harry estava incrédulo. "Como você sabe que era ela, você nem a conhecia direito!

"Não conhecia e nem pretendo, sei que era ela por que ela mesma me pediu que não contasse a ninguém, e como um pedido de uma sangue-ruim é quase uma ofensa, eu resolvi contar" – Draco deu um sorriso de canto de boca – "Mas se não quiser acreditar, o problema é de vocês".

"E em que rua você a viu?" – Harry estava impaciente, acreditara em Malfoy e precisava encontrá-la logo.

"Oras Potter, vá procurá-la, você ta querendo demais, eu vou lá saber que rua eu estava andando quando a vi, só me faltava essa" – O loiro levantou e se retirou, deixando Harry feliz e apreensivo ao mesmo tempo.

**Xangai** – China - 10h30min am

Malfoy aparatou de volta numa ruela ao lado do hotel, meio atordoado e com vontade de vomitar, o tempo não passara quase nada na China e em Londres era noite, uma sensação horrível de perda da realidade; mas que daria tempo de procurar Hermione. Mentiu pra Harry não sabia bem o motivo, mas teria mais tempo com ela e como agora sabia o motivo da autopunição da garota, parecia que redimia um pouco a humilhação de vender o próprio corpo. Não que gostasse dela, mas gostou de tê-la, possuí-la; e já que era rico o suficiente, porque não tê-la só pra ele. Concentrou-se no quarto dela e aparatou perto da porta tendo o barulho da aparatação, abafado pela musica suave que tocava, andou devagar quando ouviu uma voz masculina, dizendo coisas indecentes. O sangue de Draco pareceu ferver ao entender que ela estava com um cliente,não era ciúme, mas como ela podia ter estado com ele a tarde toda, e hoje cedo já estar com outro, seu cérebro não conseguia aceitar que profissão era aquela, ainda mais que a tarde dos dois havia sido perfeita, continuou aproximando-se mas sem que nenhum dos dois notasse. Viu quando ela soltou os cabelos e reconheceu a varinha, pra que ela prendia os cabelos com aquilo, coisa feia; arregalou os olhos quando presenciou Granger enfeitiçando o homem e este caindo duro na cama, desacordado. Draco não entendia o que via. A morena colocou uma espécie de kimono estampado em vermelho, ficando completamente vestida, ato de desviou o olhar cobiçado que o loiro lançava involuntariamente pro corpo da castanha, em seguida Hermione sentou ao lado do homem e apontou a varinha diretamente pra cabeça, fechando os olhos como se lembrasse de algo e murmurou um feitiço, que instantaneamente fez o homem sorrir, mesmo desacordado. Draco também sorriu. A castanha era definitivamente brilhante, por isso toda aquela vergonha quando ele a tocou, provavelmente ninguém a tocava; e isso fez o peito de Draco esquentar ainda mais, adentrou o lugar onde ela estava, sentada num puff ao lado da cama, tomando algo fumegante, que o loiro presumiu ser chá. A castanha sobressaltou-se e derrubou o liquido em si, fazendo exclamar um xingamento.

"Nossa, parece que quando nos vemos, você fica tão emocionada que sempre derruba algo" – ironizou o loiro.

"O que você faz aqui?" – Puxou o rapaz para longe da cama, falando quase num sussurro.

"Um feitiço Granger, você usa um feitiço pra satisfazer esses caras, não acredito que é só isso, você nunca foi prostituta, nunca se vendeu? Aposto que se transasse com eles os fidelizaria do mesmo jeito." – Embora parecera ofensivo, a intensão do loiro era elogiá-la, mas pelo visto não deu muito certo.

"Sai daqui agora, antes que eu..."

"Antes que você o quê, Granger! Me enfeitice como esses otários? Pode apostar que não será preciso." – e antes que a garota reagisse, Draco a estava beijando ardentemente, forçando um beijo possessivo que chegava quase a machucar. Hermione não correspondia e tentava de todas as formas empurrá-lo, no entanto sem muito sucesso, pois ele era muito mais forte. Draco parou.

"Por que você não me quer?" - o loiro falou contrariado.

"Entenda uma coisa Malfoy, eu não estou aqui brincando, muito menos ganhando dinheiro fácil; pouco me importa isso, e mesmo assim eu não quero ninguém na vida, a deixe como está e não me procure mais, ou realmente te lançarei um feitiço."

"Eu sei porque está aqui, eu sei tudo sobre você."

"Você não sabe de nada."- olhou-o indignada

"Eu procurei o Potter, Granger, e ele me contou o que aconteceu aos seus pais, não foi culpa sua."  
Hermione empalideceu na hora, olhou incrédula para Draco.

"Você falou com quem?"

Draco acordou com uma imensa confusão instaurada no local, não sabia direito o que havia acontecido, só que via alguns flashs de luzes coloridas em sua volta.  
Levantou do chão e procurou por sua varinha, via muitos trouxas aparentemente desmaiados, inclusive a senhora chinesa dona da casa.

"Sr. Mafoy, sou auror britânico e trabalho pro Ministério daqui, gostaria de saber o que aconteceu?"

"Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que esteja falando, estava conversando com uma das garotas e acordei agora." – Draco estava sinceramente confuso.

"Fomos chamados quando a madame ali comunicou o desaparecimento de uma de suas meninas e acusou o senhor de tê-la seqüestrado, felizmente temos contatos diretos em todos os departamentos trouxas do país e apagamos a memória deles antes que o problema fosse maior."

"Estou na China a negócios e vim até aqui pra me distrair, nada a mais." – o loiro começava a entender o que estava se passando.

Sugiro então que volte pra onde está hospedado e não suma, pois talvez precisarei de mais informações." – o loiro assentiu com a cabeça e pegou sua varinha, passou ao lado de Ming e abaixou-se, enquanto disfarçava que arrumava o sapato, murmurou um feitiço de esquecimento diretamente pra cabeça da velha, fazendo Hermione e ele se apagar completamente da mente da mulher. Não queria ter essa gente os caçando, eram pessoas perigosas que não mediam esforços pra se vingarem.  
Não sabia por onde começar, mas tinha que achar a castanha; era só nisso que pensava quando voltou pro hotel.

* * *

Hermione quando ouviu o nome de Harry, sentiu seu sangue gelar, não o odiava como antes, mas a magoa que sentia dele e de Rony ainda inflamava em seu coração. Não queria vê-los, não queria sua antiga vida, não existia vida sem seus pais, e a idéia de ser encontrada a transtornou. Jogou um feitiço em Malfoy para que desmaiasse e aparatou imediatamente pro seu apartamento, tinha que sumir, que merda o destino tramou em colocar Malfoy em seu caminho.  
Pegou dinheiro, guardando na mochila junto com algumas poucas roupas, e depois a foto que carregava do país onde sua mãe havia nascido, ela sempre dizia que levaria Hermione lá um dia, colocou a mochila nas costas e pegou um livro na bancada, concentrou-se na lembrança do lugar, e aparatou. Não deixaria ninguém mais fazer parte da sua vida, nenhum deles.

Três dias se passaram até que Malfoy conseguisse uma pista do paradeiro de Hermione, subornou um agente do Ministério Chinês para que lhe desse a lista das ultimas aparatações no País, até isso era controlado naquele lugar, e após mais dois longos dias, seus empregados conseguiram achar o apartamento onde a castanha residia, Draco parara sua vida e seus negócios para procurá-la, a idéia de encontrá-la torna-se obsessiva para o loiro. Encaminhou-se para o apartamento abandonado há uma semana, ainda tinha esperança que a encontraria lá, decepção; depois de muito vasculhar atrás de uma misera pista, segurou uma foto de uma bonita praia deixada na bancada da cozinha, aproximou-a do rosto, sentindo de leve o perfume dela, e como um ultimo fio de esperança tocou-a com a varinha murmurando o feitiço de revelação, onde magicamente apareceram algumas poucas palavras escritas caprichosamente, que fizeram o loiro sorrir abertamente.

_**Um dia estaremos juntos de novo... Aqui com amor... Papai e Mamãe para sempre!  
**_  
Draco deu uma passada de olhos pelo lugar uma ultima vez antes de aparatar, não tinha mais nada a fazer na China, nem seu contrato com o ministro lhe interessava. Procuraria até o fim do mundo, mas um dia a encontraria e o fim do mundo pelo menos já tinha lugar pra começar... Havaí.

* * *

N/A- Essa fic já está com a continuação em andamento na Floreios... vlw!


End file.
